Reno's Reality
by talinsquall
Summary: Reality finally hits Reno. It's okay. Cloud will take care of him. Cloud/Reno. Some Rude/Tifa. Tseng/Rufus. Yaoi, Angst, Lemons, Cursing, Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Harm. Revised 2/19/09.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I played through FF7 again, because I can't sleep, and have no life. Playing through the part where Sector 7 falls, with Reno pushing the button. I can romanticize it all I want to. However, I really think Cloud would never forgive Reno for what he did. Job or not. Thank Yevon for fan fiction. I was starting to think I was making Cloud a little too crazy. Now that I've replayed FF7 again, my original thoughts have been redeemed. I don't care how many Clouds Tifa brings back together , Cloud is CRAZY. In Advent Children, he's just gotten better at acting "like the humans." Originally published 1/13/09. Revised 2/19/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reality finally hits Reno. It's okay. Cloud will take care of him.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno, Periphery Rude/Tifa, Tseng/Rufus

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, Suicidal Reno ANGST!, Reno Hair Self-Abuse, Subtle Crazy Cloud, Motherly Tifa, Worried Protective Rude, Tseng Being Tseng

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Reno's Reality**

XXX

The night was young and the alcohol was flowing freely at the Seventh Heaven. Reno was in his element. He had just arrived from another triumphant mission, cashed in his paycheck, and was spending it on the prettiest Doll in Edge, Cloud Strife.

Reno had just gotten to the juiciest part of his story, when the thing he never wanted to happen occurred. All of the neurons in Reno's brain fired correctly, for once, and he saw THE TRUTH. Or as the regular layman would call it, Reality.

Reno didn't like reality. It made his chest hurt. It reminded him that he was a murdering liar, whom was disliked by mostly everyone he ever met. Reality reminded him that he was the killer of hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Reality reminded Reno he would never be forgiven. Ever.

Reno's mouth snapped shut and he quickly looked down to the bar. He blinked rapidly, so the tears wouldn't fall from his Mako-enhanced, ocean-blue eyes. His gaze slightly moved up to the full mug of beer that he never drank.

Reno always found it hilarious that most people thought he drank or did drugs. The fact was that he was as clean as when he was a choir boy. Reno was just always high on life.

Reno shook his head to clear it of it's unwanted guest. Reality, be gone!

Reno swore as the sickening feeling in his gut refused to leave. Oh well. He might as well take advantage of it.

Taking the biggest chance of his damned life, Reno slowly raised his eyes to look on Cloud Strife's blank countenance. Unlike Reno, he freely imbibed his beer, which Reno happily paid for. He didn't have to worry about hangovers. Hojo had made sure of that.

Reno caught himself before his sob became audible to Strife's sensitive ears. Damned reality! Why did it have to make things so damned… real.

Cloud wasn't listening to Reno. He probably didn't even notice Reno had stopped talking. Tolerance. Reno was being tolerated, like an irritating fan-boy fresh off the street.

Reno quickly looked back down to the bar, holding on to the edge with a tightening grip. He swallowed back the tears which were collecting in the back of his throat.

Reno couldn't even accuse Strife of taking advantage of him. He was always the one who offered to pay.

For a whole year, since the Remnants had been destroyed, Reno had come by every Friday to blow his paycheck on Cloud Strife.

Reno swore at himself. He was worse than a fan-boy. He knew how Cloud had despised him before, for dropping the Plate on Sector 7. He had hoped, with their recent camaraderie, that he finally had a chance with Cloud.

Reno sighed morosely. Hope wasn't something he could ever have. Hope was the name of another whore who had worked with his dearly departed Mama at the Honey Bee Inn. Even for being a whore, Hope was too expensive for Reno.

Reno barely made it to the blessedly empty bathroom before he threw up a month's worth of food.

After flushing and washing his mouth out, Reno blearily gazed at the sad sight in the mirror. Pathetic. How the hell did Reno think Cloud Strife, World Hero, could ever love this? It was laughable.

Reno slightly turned his head. Well, at least he didn't get any puke in his hair.

Without even blinking, the switchblade was out and Reno's prized fiery red pony-tail was cut off. What the hell did have to look pretty for? The only person he ever wanted could barely stand him. There wasn't any reason to be vain about anything.

Reno began to laugh hysterically, as he threw the pony-tail in the garbage, where it belonged. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He mentally told his pony-tail not to feel bad. The rest of him would follow soon enough.

XXX

It took Cloud ten full minutes to realize Reno had finally stopped blathering. He ventured a turn of the head. Oh. Reno wasn't there. He was going to ask the other Clouds in his head where his Turk could have gone to when his question was answered.

Reno came walking out of the bathroom, with his customary slouching gait. Without giving Cloud a single glance, he walked right by him and out the door.

It took Cloud another ten minutes of staring at the door before he realized something about Reno was missing.

Cloud frowned and had a quick meeting in his head with the other Clouds. It was seven-year-old Cloudy, waving his wooden sword in the air, who got the answer right. "Pony, Big Cloud! Pony!"

Cloud's face actually showed emotion as he hurried to the bathroom. Throwing out the poor guy who had just entered, he went for the garbage can.

Thankfully, Tifa had just changed the bag, so Reno's "pony" was still as clean, fresh, and smelling like Reno, as when it was still attached to his head.

Cloud clutched it to his chest with a lost look on his face. He barely felt Tifa steer him out of the bathroom so her irate customer could use it. "What do we have here? Oh, so pretty. You know, I've been telling Marlene of the hair necklaces we used to make way back in Neibelheim. She's been dying to make one, but real hair's so expensive these days. If you let me borrow that, I'm sure we should have it ready in about a day or two."

Cloud kept on clutching the hair to his chest, as Tifa led him upstairs to the spare cot in his office. It was only when Tifa tried to take it from him that he looked up at her. "Blue and gold ribbons, just like Mama. 'kay, Tifa?"

Tifa softly petted Cloud's head, as he slowly relinquished Reno's hair. "I remember, Cloud. Sky blue and deep gold."

"I don't feel him, Tifa."

"He just had to go home, Cloud. Remember? Reno can't stay up all night like you. He has to sleep."

Cloud vehemently shook his head and thumped his chest with his fist. "I don't feel him here anymore, Tifa. He's gone, Tifa. He's gone."

"Then you'll just have to figure out a way to bring him back, Cloud." With that parting remark, Tifa left, with the pony-tail, to return downstairs.

Cloud continued to gaze at the wall for the rest of the night.

XXX

Rude was beside himself with worry. He was absolutely sure his partner was going to kill himself.

Rufus, of course, didn't see anything wrong with his Wild Turk.

Tseng agreed, but decided to take the cautious approach with Reno.

It was impossible to tail Reno, but Rude didn't have to. Reno's travels were completely documented in his flight plans. This was why Rude was terrified for his beloved platonic life-partner.

Reno wasn't trying to hide his future suicidal plans at all. He didn't hope for anything anymore. He was just tidying up loose ends, before doing the Planet a favor, and ending it for good.

Rude frowned, behind his ever-present shades, as he ran through Reno's most recent travels.

Costa del Sol, where Reno, for the last time, tried to get a tan and failed.

Chocobo Ranch, Reno stared sadly at the baby chocobos, as they chirruped, and fed from his hand. He had always wanted babies, in spite of his Wild Turk lifestyle. Well, maybe in the next life.

Junon, Reno played with a little girl's pet dolphin. She exclaimed that his eyes matched the ocean exactly. The dolphin nodded it's head in agreement.

Gold Saucer, he bet it all on the Chocobo Races and won. To Elena's astonishment, he gave all the winnings to her. She had been apoplectic when she had seen Reno's cut hair. He had forgotten his promise, that if he ever cut it, she would sell the hair, and they would split the profits. Elena tried to give the money back, like Rude, sensing something was horribly wrong. Reno just smiled and walked away.

Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki took pity on the poor boy and let him see the stars. He politely turned away as Reno began to cry.

Wutai, Yuffie visited Reno at the Turtle's Paradise and didn't try to take his Materia once. She quickly called Tseng and informed him that Reno seemed "really bad and not in a good Reno way." Tseng promised he was working on it.

Rocket Town, Cid kept a tight hold around Vincent's waist as they talked with Reno in the town's main bar. To Cloud's surprise, he received a call from Vincent about Reno's condition the very next day, with Cid ranting in the background. Cloud promised he was working on it.

Reno's final stop was Gongaga. He visited Zack's family and made sure they were well taken care of. Zack's mom stated Reno was too thin. He shrugged and held on tight to Mrs. Fair as she hugged him goodbye. Good people. Zack's mom called Cloud right after Reno left. She informed Cloud that she was afraid for the poor boy. Cloud swore to Zack's mom he was going to take care of Reno and not to worry. Zack's mom was comforted and said her goodbyes with love. The Zack, in Cloud's brain, gave him a high-five.

Rude sat back, releasing his tight hold on the flight plans.

Reno was scheduled to go on a solo mission tonight. He hadn't requested a solo mission since before he had been paired with Rude.

Rude didn't know what was going through Tseng's head when he gave his permission to Reno's request.

Reno obviously wanted to die. If Yuffie noticed it, Tseng had to have noticed it. There was something else going on here. Plans were being formulated by the higher ups which apparently didn't concern Rude or Reno's attention.

Rude perplexedly shook his head as he dialed Tifa's number. During this past year, Tifa had become his steady girl. He called her every morning before work, during lunchtime, and right before he left work to visit her at Seventh Heaven. However, this time the call was definitely work-related.

Rude wasn't sure, but had a niggling feeling this all centered around Cloud Strife.

Ever since the Remnant's demise, Reno had been courting Cloud in his non-subtle Reno way. Cloud never outright refused the Turk, but he never made overtures either. Something must have happened between the two, for Reno to call it quits, and want to permanently turn the lights out.

"Seventh Heaven."

"Hey, Honey. I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?"

"No, silly! You know I'm just setting the bar up right now."

"Oh, yeah. Actually, it's about Str-"

"Oh, Cloud! You forgot your lunch! Here take it! I know you'll be starving."

"Hey, Tifa. Where's Cloud running off to?"

"Hmm? Oh! Cloud got some mercenary work around Kalm. He should be back in a day or two. Why?"

"Kalm?" Rude quickly glanced down to Reno's solo mission file.

There was a terrorist group which met up in Kalm every other week. Reno was to blow the place, and the group up, as well. Coincidences never happened in Rude's line of work, especially concerning Reno. "Umm. Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. Should be out of here in another hour."

"Can't wait. I love you, Rude."

Rude quickly looked around before he bent down and whispered into the phone. "Love you too, Tif."

Tifa giggled as Rude hung up the phone. She knew Rude loved her. She knew it way back when they were fighting against each other. It was just cute how embarrassed he got saying it at work.

Rude placed his cell phone back into his suit pocket and slowly got up. He took a deep breath before he knocked on Tseng's office door. Since the mission was classified, Tseng didn't have to tell Rude a thing. Rude just hoped, that being a Veteran Turk, actually made a difference.

Tseng motioned Rude to sit down, already knowing what he came in for. "I can't talk about Reno's mission. This you know. What I can tell you is that Reno will be safe and whatever he is planning will not come to pass. Cloud Strife will make sure of it and Rufus has pledged the future of New Shinra on their newly signed contract."

"Future?"

Tseng allowed himself a small smile. It was Rufus who dreamed up the solution. Tseng's mind never sunk so low. "In return for becoming Rufus's personal bodyguard for life, Rufus has signed over Reno's Turk contract to Cloud Strife. From now on, Reno will be Strife's responsibility."

"But, Sir! You can't do this! Strife's crazy! You've essentially married my Partner to a lunatic!"

Tseng sighed and calmly placed his hands flat on the reports in front of him. He, himself, had the same discussion with Rufus last night, but the reasoning was sound.

With Reno now suicidal, he was now deemed useless, except as cannon fodder.

Rufus asked if Tseng wanted to see Reno go out that way.

Tseng had ruefully replied he did not. Reno was an irritation, but he had been a loyal Turk since Day 1. He deserved better. Cloud Strife swore he would have it.

"What would you have me do, Rude? Reno wants to die. As a Turk, you know that is considered the ultimate liability. If Reno wasn't Reno, he would have been eliminated immediately. He's just lucky Rufus finds him so amusing. It also helps that it finally brought Strife back under New Shinra's wing. Rufus was up all night planning the press conference."

Rude grimaced and folded his arms across his chest. He knew how dangerous a suicidal Turk could be.

The person put the mission and his partner's life in danger.

No wonder Reno requested a solo mission. He didn't want Rude to be hurt. Even up to the end, Reno was thinking for his partner. Still, Reno was getting the short end of the stick. Rude was sure of it.

Tifa spilled it all, about a month after they got together, how shattered Cloud's brain really was.

During their travels, Tifa had been able to piece together three parts of Cloud's psyche so he could function as a "normal" human being. She now confessed Strife would never be completely whole. There was just too much damage.

Also, Cloud, and the other Clouds in his head, didn't want the integration. They had survived this way for years. For them, this was normal.

Rude had no idea how Reno was going to handle him.

Of course, Reno knew, like everyone else, that Cloud was cracked. Rude was sure Reno had no idea how bad it really was.

In Rude's long history with Reno, he had never seen his partner so mentally fragile.

Being married to Strife, Rude was sure Strife would make Reno just as crazy as he was. "I understand, Sir. But it still isn't right. Reno's paid his dues fair and square. My partner doesn't deserve to be saddled with Cloud Strife for life."

"There's no use arguing the point now. The contract was signed over this morning. Reno is now the property of Cloud Strife, to do with as he sees fit. He swore on Zack Fair's name that he would take care of Reno better than a husband would towards his wife. It's the best we can ask for, Rude. By the way, I noticed you called Tifa. Has Strife left already for Kalm?"

Unsurprised that his cell phone was tapped, Rude grunted affirmatively.

Tseng received it with a firm nod. "Very well. You have permission to leave work early to meet up with Tifa. My secretary has the address for the new apartment Rufus has set up for Reno and Cloud. Rufus is adamant that his "Wild Turk" will not live in a run-down church; no matter how blessed it is. I'm sure the apartment just has the bare basics. I've heard women are good at making living areas more "homey."

Rude grimaced. He would have to be the one to inform Tifa. She loved him, but he was a Turk. She might kill him just for being one.

Rude hoped the apartment was nice. It might be the only thing to save his bald head from hitting the hard ground. "Sir? Is the apartment nice?"

Tseng slightly snickered, knowing why Rude was inquiring. "It's situated right next to Rufus's. Cloud is Rufus's personal bodyguard."

Rude figured he should just shoot himself in the head right now. Sure, Reno was morose and suicidal at this moment. But once he got his Turk fire back, he would be driving Rufus up the wall.

Rude was sure Strife didn't know of his new living arrangements. Cloud couldn't stand to be in the same room with Rufus for five minutes.

Rude was sure Rufus would find any and every reason to barge in on the couple.

Rude mentally readied himself for the tearful calls he would no doubt receive during the night. "Sir? Are you sure Rufus wasn't planning on making me suicidal as well?"

Tseng sighed and shrugged. "Probably, Rude. Gods knows, Rufus has been trying me for years. I'm just glad he's found someone else to torture."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is truly one of my most favorite chapters. Originally published 1/15/09. Revised 2/19/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno doesn't want to be saved. Cloud doesn't care.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno, Periphery Rude/Tifa

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, Suicidal Reno ANGST!, Multiple-Crazy! Hero Cloud, Cloudy says Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Don't Know What You Got 'Til It's Almost Gone**

XXX

For a last mission, Reno couldn't have chosen an easier one. The infiltration into the terrorist group's hideout was made easier with the help of a well-paid snitch's map.

Reno scurried his way through the underbelly of the basement, set up the bombs around the base of the main post which supported the whole structure, and simply sat there waiting to die.

To Reno, it wasn't like the reminisces he had read about in the old psychological case files of potential suicide victims. He refused to leave a pathetic goodbye note explaining why he did what he did. He was a Turk. That was a good enough reason right there.

Reno had left all his valuables to his various Turk comrades by express mailing the packages to their homes that morning. By the time, Rude, Elena, and Tseng received their packages, he would be at rest in the Lifestream.

Reno grinned to himself. Hopefully, the Gods would take pity on him and let him see Zack. He never got the chance to say he was sorry for some of the stupid things that went on in their shared past. Maybe, in a few minutes, he would be able to fix that and see the Puppy's smiling blue eyes once more.

Reno sighed. Well, as soon as the damn bomb's ticker rounded down.

Who was the stupid ass who timed this fucker for five whole minutes anyway?

Reno blinked for a minute and giggled. Oh yeah. It was him.

Reno knew Rude was on to him. He had made the bomb himself, so Rude couldn't tamper with it, and stave off his dearly wished for end.

Reno glanced down and gave a big sigh of relief. Fifty seconds left.

Reno's thoughts went into slow-motion.

The joy of flying his helicopter on a clear, cloudless day.

Forty seconds.

His Mama's soft, loving laugh, when he sang her to sleep, after the last john of the night left.

Thirty seconds.

The one time he got Cloud to smile at him. Reno had been on Cloud Nine for weeks afterwards.

Twenty seconds.

The sounds of the Plate shrieking as it fell below his dangling feet.

Ten seconds.

Cloud's rage-filled face as he almost beat Reno to death before he escaped.

Five seconds.

Reno felt a hot rush of air and, for a moment, he felt the soft brush of Chocobo blond hair against his face.

Two seconds.

Reno was in a daze as he saw his body rapidly moving away from the terrorist hideout. Wow. He never knew he could run that fast. Oh wait. It isn't him.

Hello, Lovely Chocobo. Didn't you know? I'm supposed to die today.

The last thing Reno thought of, right after Cloud Strife gave him a soul-searing kiss, and before knocking him out cold, was that he never saw Cloud cry before.

Reno was glad he was able to see that before he died.

XXX

The first thing Reno saw when he woke up was Tifa Lockheart's breasts, as they were smooshed against his face.

Needless to say, Reno still thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Oh good! Rude! He's awake!"

Reno groaned and brought his hand up to gently touch the tender part of his skull where Cloud clocked him. Damned Chocobo! He was enhanced but he wasn't a First Class.

Reno pouted as his ocean-blue eyes focused on his partner's bare face. The shades were off. He was in deep shit.

"You did wrong, Partner, and you know it. You and me, Reno. Till our bones turn to dust. Swore it true and I believed you. Hurt me bad, Reno. Right down to the bone."

Reno whined and rubbed his nose against Tifa's warm breasts. Heh. He could get used to this.

Reno whined again when Tifa let him go, and got up to stand next to Rude, so she could comfort him. "Wasn't meant to find out 'til I was in the Lifestream, Partner. Just got too much for this Turk. Got no love. Got no hope. Ain't never gonna have it. Not like you. Fuckin' Strife. Shoulda left me there. Had it planned good too."

At the mention of Cloud's name, Reno felt a definite change in the room. He quickly glanced around to see if Cloud was there, but it was just Rude and Tifa with the door closed.

Matter of fact, Reno blinked and really looked at his surroundings. Swanky. Way swankier than his pay could ever afford him.

Reno's suspicious nature immediately took the defensive and his eyes darted back to his suddenly nervous looking Partner and his big-breasted mate. "What the fuck's goin' on? Why ain't I home or in Kalm or dead for bein' stupid. What gives, Rude?"

Rude took a big breath in and out.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight to give him support.

Rude knew Reno would not take anything less than complete honesty from him. It was what had always made their partnership so strong.

Rude just let it rip like an old bandage on a still-healing wound. For Reno, it hurt even worse. "Your life-long Turk Contract. Rufus traded it to Strife in exchange for being his personal bodyguard for life. By civil law, you're now essentially Reno Strife. He owns you, Partner, until the day you die."

Reno drew inside himself a little bit at a time, until he was just a small ball of big blue eyes and red hair, laying in the big bed, Rude and Tifa had picked out that very day.

Tifa made a small cooing noise and sat down to pet Reno's head comfortingly.

Reno rubbed his head against her hand. It was just like Mama.

Reno was a possession, just like his Mama had been. He wouldn't be free until the day he died. Knowing Cloud Strife, he wouldn't even be free then.

Reno's blank gaze slowly moved up Tifa's body, until it met her caring, brown eyes. "Feel like ya got something to tell this Turk, Tifa. Something else to brighten my new life, yo."

Tifa sighed heartbrokenly as her face crumpled, trying not to cry. "I know that you know Cloud has some mental problems, but you don't know the full extent of it. I was able to piece together three of Cloud's personalities so he could function day by day. But he has other separate personalities still lingering in his psyche. Cloud and the others inside his head refuse to be integrated. They're happy with the way things are. I'm afraid this is who you're now married to."

Reno slowly sat up with an extremely perplexed look on his face. "So instead of marryin' one guy. Ya sayin' I married five guys?"

Tifa looked to the side, while rubbing her hands nervously together. "More like ten guys and a seven-year-old boy."

"The fuck!?! So not only am I enslaved to a Nut. I'm gonna be a pedophile too?"

Tifa sheepishly smiled back to a flummoxed Reno and shrugged. "Only if you have sex with Cloudy while he's out. You can usually tell when it's Cloudy. All he wants to do is play sword-fighting and do coloring books. He's actually quite sweet."

Reno covered his face with his hands and shook his head. He knew Rufus liked to fuck with him, but this was the limit. The absolute limit.

"I'm sure if Rufus knew the extent of Cloud's mental problems he would never have burdened you with him."

At that, Reno flung his head back and burst out laughing. "Aw fuck, Doll! Rufus would sell his dead Momma's left tit to get what he wants! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why didn' Strife just leave me there! Why!"

Tifa slowly got up, and moved towards Rude, as Reno flung himself back on the bed. He began to cry in earnest.

The couple both turned as they heard the bedroom door open. Rude moved Tifa back as Cloud walked past them.

Cloud sat down silently on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the side of Reno's head.

Tifa attempted to go to Reno when she saw him noticeably flinch, but Rude quickly held her back. She couldn't feel the tension emanating from Cloud, but Rude could.

Rude had spent enough time around SOLDIERS to notice the tell-tale signs. Time for him and Tifa to go. "Strife. Remember what you swore. In Zack Fair's name, you would treat Reno better than a husband treats his wife. I'm holding you to that."

Cloud didn't even move his head. "I know what I swore. I also know that Tifa told my mate things that should have been left alone. Thank you for all that you've done so far, but my mate needs his rest. Get out."

Rude moved to punch Cloud, but Tifa quickly caught him, and pulled him out of the room.

Cloud didn't relax until he heard the couple leave his and Reno's new apartment.

XXX

"Shouldn' have talked to Rude that way, Cloud. He's my Partner, through and through. Ain't right. Ain't right at all, yo."

As Cloud stood up and quickly got undressed, Reno refused to look at him. He stayed wrapped up in his little ball of self-comfort.

"You're my mate now. My responsibility. I let Shinra take care of you and they almost let you die. Not going to happen again, Reno. You'll stay here where it's safe." Cloud crawled into bed naked and pulled Reno tightly up against his warm body.

Reno was ice-cold with misery and fear. "Why did ya do it, Cloud? Why did ya save me? Was gonna go to Lifestream. Gonna get some rest and see Mama and Zack. Was gonna tell all those people I was sorry for dropping the Plate. Gonna do right for once, Cloud. Shoulda let me go, Strife. Shoulda let this Turk die."

Reno's eyes opened wide as he heard a deep growl coming from his new husband. He winced as Cloud's embrace became painful.

Reno quickly raised his lower arms and began to pet Cloud's forearms with his pale hands. "Easy, Strife. Easy. Ain't First Class. Gonna break me, Cloud. Be nice, Husband. Hurtin' really bad inside. Be nice, yo."

"Never let you go, Reno. My Turk now. Mine forever. Keep you safe. Keep you close. Never be alone. Never be alone again."

Reno sobbed and quickly turned in Cloud's embrace. He buried his tear-stained face in Cloud's strong chest. "Promise, Cloud? Promise ya won' let me go?"

"Always, Reno. I promise."

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me, Husband? Ya love this Turk?"

Cloud held Reno tighter and kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, Reno. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But like Tifa said, I get a little mixed up sometimes."

Reno couldn't help but snigger at that. A little. Ten different personalities, including a seven-year-old. Yeah, that was a little. "Which one of ya love me?"

Cloud growled, rubbing his nose in Reno's spiky, red hair, inhaling his sweet scent. "Silly Turk. We all love you."

"Even Cloudy?"

Reno held his breath as Cloud's voice suddenly became high-pitched and breathy.

Cloud sounded just like a little boy. "I love you, Reno. Love ya lots. Why did you cut your pony, Reno? It was a pretty pony. Why?"

Reno felt himself shudder. Tifa didn't have to worry. There was no way he would have sex with Cloud while he was like this.

Reno frowned for a minute, trying to figure out what the little boy, in Cloud, was referring to. He realized what Cloudy finally meant when his nose accidentally brushed against the hair necklace that Tifa had connected around Cloud's neck just that morning.

Reno sat up, away from Cloud's embrace, and gently ran his finger along it. Huh. Blue and gold ribbons. Pretty. "Was a little confused and depressed, Cloudy. It happens to grown-ups when reality hits 'em."

"Reality sounds mean. Tell me where I can find it so I can tell Big Cloud to go kill it!"

Reno slightly tilted his head and caressed the side of Cloud's face. Big, blue Mako-enhanced eyes. So innocent. So pure. Damned Hojo! He didn't want to ponder what happened to Cloud to make Cloudy appear.

Reno sighed. All he could do now was take care of him. If Reno was Cloud's responsibility, Cloud and all the other Clouds inside his scattered brain was his.

As usual, Reno got the short end of the stick. "Can't kill it, Baby Doll. Just gotta learn to live with it, yo."

"Not a baby! I'm seven-years-old!"

"Well, you're my baby now. If I wanna call you my baby, I'll call you my baby and you'll like it. See!" Reno punctuated the last statement with a gentle hair tug.

Cloudy winced and pouted. "'Kay, Reno. But just you. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, Cloudy. Just me. Now it's late. Little boys like you need to get some shut-eye. Let me talk to Big Cloud. Need some understandin' 'tween the two of us."

"Boring grown-up talk?"

"Definitely."

"Okay! Here ya go!"

"He didn't make you color with him. Did he?"

"Nah. Listen, Strife. I ain' gonna lie. I still kind of don' wanna be here and I really don' wanna deal with all your crazy. But I know a deal's a deal. So I'm gonna try. Don' ask for more from me right now. 'Cause it's all this Turk's got."

Cloud drew an exhausted Reno back down and held him close. He kissed him deeply before Reno fell into a deep sleep. "I'll change your mind, Reno. I swear I will."

"Promise, Cloud?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm still working on improving my sex scenes. It's just so _technical_. I also try to make sure they're as "real-life possible" as I can. Except for the magical Mako, which gives the protagonist max-enhanced recovery time, everything else can be done in the privacy of your own home. If you're a gay male/hermaphrodite who's over the age of consent. See. I read the guidelines before I post. Originally updated 1/22/09. Revised 2/19/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno meets another Cloud. This one eats Turk for breakfast.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, SEX, Suicidal Reno ANGST!, Multiple-Crazy! Cloud, Wolf says Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - We're All Crazy Here**

XXX

Reno woke up tense and moaning. It took him a few moments to figure out the reason why. He opened up his bleary eyes, and squinted from the morning's harsh glare, coming in through the windows. Next, he noticed he had slept on his stomach.

Reno then knew something was definitely off. He always either slept on his back or his side. It was easier to defend himself if he was attacked during the night.

Speaking of attack, Reno moaned louder as he suddenly identified the culprit.

While Reno was fast asleep, Cloud had woken up, parted Reno's buttocks, and contentedly started to lave away at his anal entrance.

Reno attempted to push himself up, but was halted by a firm hand slapping him back down onto the bed. This was accompanied by fierce growling, which made the hair on the back of Reno's neck stand up. Okay.

Reno's Turk mind quickly deduced this was not Cloud. At least, it wasn't the Cloud Strife he knew. It sure as hell wasn't Cloudy.

Reno pondered for a moment, shrugged, and decided to go for the obvious. He choked as Cloud started to intersperse the deep licking of Reno's entrance with hard thrusts of his tongue muscle. "Uh. Um. Which- Ha! Unn. Which one- Oh!- are-Ha!- Ah!- you?"

Reno turned his head back to look into Cloud's eyes. Instead of the familiar blank gaze of the world hero, he had come to know and love, Reno's eyes met the eyes of an animal. A wild animal, at that.

"Wolf."

Reno's eyebrows rose toward the ceiling. He groaned as Wolf Cloud resumed his worship of Reno's ass. "Oh. Haaa! That's nice. Nuh! Uh! Watcha planning- Nnnn. Back there. Oh! Ah! Wolf?"

"Bitch needs to be marked. Keep others away. Mate. Mate forever."

Reno snarled at being called a bitch. He rapidly kicked one leg back to hit Cloud in the head.

Cloud caught Reno's foot by the ankle and punished him with a harsh slap on the ass. "Bad bitch. Behave."

Reno wiggled his foot out of Cloud's grasp. He then hastily drew his knees in, and wrapped his long arms around his knees, to cover his nakedness.

Reno snarled back at Cloud, who began to growl again, while showing Reno his teeth. "Fuck you! Not a bitch. Take that back. Ain't letting ya near me 'til ya take it back, yo."

Reno thought he had one-upped the Wolf, when Cloud suddenly stopped growling, and just stared at him with his glowing eyes.

The next few moments, for Reno, happened in a flash.

Cloud grabbed Reno's head and yanked Reno back down onto his stomach.

When Reno attempted to fight back, Cloud spanked his ass again.

Reno began to sob with frustration. Consciously, he knew Cloud wasn't using his full strength. If he had, Cloud would have broken his pelvis with one blow. It was just degrading. He was a Turk. He had pride, dammit! Now he was married to a lunatic with multiple personalities.

Reno snorted through his tears. He just knew Rufus was getting all this on film and laughing his rich bitch ass off.

Cloud continued to hold Reno's lower body down, with his own, while he raised Reno's slim hips with one arm.

Reno's eyes widened when he felt Cloud's erection brushing his anal entrance. "Aw Hell no! Cloud! Don't! Wolf! Whoever the fuck you are! Don't do this to me! I'll be good! Swear!"

Cloud growled fiercely. He continued to hold Reno down as Reno struggled and screamed. "Bitch, behave?"

"Not a bitch! Don't fuckin' call me that! Ya said I was ya Mate, Cloud! Swore ya loved me! Don't hurt me, Cloud! Don't hurt this Turk! Please!" Reno had turned his head to the side to beg Cloud. He moved his eyes to meet Wolf Cloud's curious gaze.

Cloud leaned over to lick Reno's falling tears away from one eye. He whined and licked Reno's chin and neck. He then snuffled Reno's hair. He drew back, after a while, to gaze at the rich color.

When Cloud spoke, he barely sounded human. "Red… Pretty red…Fox?"

Reno sniffled and took a moment to wipe his nose on the bedspread. Well, it was better than bitch.

Reno slowly nodded his head in acquiescence. "Yeah, Wolf. Fox. You can call me Fox. I'll be ya red fox for ya. Okay? Just don't hurt. Gotta be easy. Remember, Husband? Easy, yo."

Cloud growled and rubbed his erection in the crease between Reno's ass cheeks. "Fox submit. Mate. Need to mate. Need to mark."

"W-w-w-ait! Hold on! Uh. Gay and all, but Fox was always like Wolf. Um. Yeah.! Fox on top, yo!"

Reno pouted, as Wolf Cloud halted his rubbing, and then met his declaration with a snigger. "Silly Fox. Fox meant to be mounted. Meant to be marked. Easy bitches let Fox mount them."

Reno grumbled low. He was a Turk. Hard-line all the way! So what if his boyfriends and girlfriends had been a little on the easy side. Work always had to come first.

Reno swung his irritated head around to argue when he finally got a good look at what exactly Cloud had been rubbing between his cheeks. "Gah! Hey, Wolf. Know ya can sorta talk to the other Clouds in there. Can ya ask if Hojo enhanced ya dick too? Don't ask Cloudy, yo!"

Wolf Cloud slightly tilted his head as if he was listening to the others inside.

Reno gazed at Cloud's face and tried like hell to ignore the "thing" that was still rubbing him.

Cloud was only 5'8". To Reno's reasoning, a guy that height shouldn't have a dick that long and thick.

Reno didn't want to admit that he had been easy in his sordid past, but he had seen a few dicks in his time.

Cloud's was a stunner in more ways than one.

Reno was brought back from his musings by Wolf Cloud's slight whining. "Can't remember well. Infantryman says probably. During training, soldiers laugh. Make Infantryman sad. Others let him answer. He remembers closest."

"Good. Yeah. Fine. What's Cloudy doin' by the way, while we're bein' all friendly and all?"

"The Zack is coloring with him. He tells Cloudy boring grown-up stuff happening. Coloring more fun."

Reno buried his head in his arms and released a big sigh of relief. Thank the Gods. The last thing he needed was to know Cloudy was witnessing all this.

Reno swiftly inhaled as Cloud began to penetrate his entrance. He quickly attempted to scramble away.

Cloud roared and leaned down. He clamped his teeth on the back of Reno's neck to keep him still.

Reno cried out and whined. "Gonna hurt me, Cloud! Used nothin' but spit. Ya too big! Gonna tear this Turk apart! Be nothing left, yo!"

Wolf Cloud slightly let up and licked the deep bite mark left on Reno's neck. He purred deeply to help calm his mate. "Good enough. Fox feel."

Reno felt Cloud reach back and prod him firmly with his fingers.

Reno moaned and writhed as Cloud was able to get two fingers in to massage his prostate. "Oooh! Guess ya was awake longer than I thought. Mmmm."

"Fox be still now? Fox be good for Wolf?"

Reno sighed and rested his hands, palms down, next to his head. He steadied his knees and hips to help support himself. "Yeah, Wolf. Fox'll be good."

XXX

Reno knew he shouldn't tense up as Cloud began to penetrate him. It would only make the pain worse. He was scared though. In the past, he had his prostate massaged when he had gotten blowjobs, but this was truly a "horse" of a different color.

Reno began to lightly crack up at his own pun, when he screamed in pain instead. Oh yeah. The horse was up and running.

"Half in. Fox, okay?"

Reno gulped and shakily took a breath. Half-way? Fuck! He was a goner for sure! "Listen, Wolf? Unless I'm screamin' at ya to stop. Just assume the Fox is all aces. Don't need to hear the status report, yo."

Cloud grunted in acknowledgement. And with one hardy thrust, he was balls-deep.

Reno screamed in anguish. Oh, he was gonna feel that into next week.

Cloud groaned as Reno's anal muscles frantically fought his erection.

Fox made like he would submit. His body told Wolf different.

Wolf Cloud grunted. Wolf would make Fox's body submit.

Reno clenched the bed sheets tightly as Cloud grabbed firm hold of his hips and began to pound away. Cloud's girth brushing his prostate gland with every thrust.

Reno wailed with the mixture of pleasure enhanced with pain.

The Fox had somewhat verbally submitted, but mentally the Turk inside had firmly decided not to.

To Reno's dismay, he rapidly realized that the Wolf had caught on to his Fox's little white lie.

The Wolf was going to make his little Fox submit, whether Reno willed it or not.

Reno shook his head frantically as the tears fell from his eyes. He wouldn't submit. No matter the degree of pleasure the Wolf was giving his body. He wouldn't!

Cloud growled as he felt and viewed his mate's fight. Fox was feisty. Fox had spirit. Wolf loved that about his Fox, but Fox had to submit.

Cloud grinned cruelly as he rapidly concluded what needed to be done. He swiftly leaned over Reno's writhing body, and began to harshly fist Reno's drooling erection, which had been slapping against his stomach.

Reno screamed at the double sensation. "No! Let go, Wolf! Can't take it! Gonna blow! Fuck! Aw fuck! Hurts! Tearin' me apart inside! Gonna fuckin' blow!"

"Fox submit! Fox give all to Wolf! Say it!"

"Fuck you! Ain't sayin' it! No way! Ahhh!" Reno choked as Cloud thrust into his body even harder. He braced his palms against the headboard, as Cloud roared anew, and sped up his pounding. Cloud was going to break him apart. Reno was sure of it.

"Say it, Fox! Say yes! Say it!"

"No!"

Reno swiftly inhaled as Cloud stopped as suddenly as he began. He whimpered, as Cloud's hand held onto Reno's erection tight, staving off his imminent orgasm.

The Wolf growled low next to Reno's ear. "Say it, or Wolf marks, and Fox gets nothing."

Reno snarled in frustration. He wiggled his ass to make Cloud move, but the Wolf would not be swayed.

Reno buried his face in the bed. He needed to come! He needed to come so bad! But the Wolf was asking for everything, absolutely everything. "Fucker! Sadistic fucker! Say ya love me, then make me hurt! Just like the rest, yo!"

The Wolf whined as he heard Reno's tears in his voice.

Cloud nestled his face against Reno's tear-stained one and licked his cheek. "Love Fox. Wolf love Fox forever. Just need Fox to submit. Say yes. Then all over. Promise."

Reno, unconsciously, leaned into Cloud's animalistic comfort. He sobbed and turned his head towards Cloud's.

Cloud kissed his mate deeply, taking a full helping of Reno's sweet taste.

Reno kissed him back, feeling the Wolf's sincerity. He gazed into Cloud's curious eyes when Cloud finally released his swollen lips. "Okay, Wolf. All right. Just remember. Be sweet to me. Okay? Trustin' ya to take care of me. Gotta take care of this fox. Okay?"

Cloud licked Reno's cheek and then kissed his shoulder. He resumed his hard thrusts while fisting Reno's erection. "Wolf take care of Fox. Fox is Wolf's mate forever. Mark make sure of it."

Reno moaned. He pushed back on the headboard, attempting to meet Cloud's thrusts with his hips. He felt his lower belly tighten up, signaling his oncoming orgasm. "Gonna come, Wolf. Fox is feelin' it. Make me come, Husband. Make me come hard."

Cloud lowered his upper body on top of Reno's. He supported his own weight on one arm as he continued to fist Reno's erection with the other hand.

Cloud snarled as Reno's anal muscles tightened up even further. "Fill you up, Fox. Greedy ass holding Wolf tight. Mark you good."

Reno flung his head back as he felt his orgasm cresting. "Yeah, Wolf! Mark me! Make me yours! Ahhhhh!"

Cloud continued to fist Reno's jerking erection to make his anal muscles clench his still thrusting erection even harder.

The Wolf howled to the ceiling as Reno's body forced him to come.

Reno wailed as he felt Cloud's semen fill up his previously virgin bowels. So hot. It burnt Reno up from the inside out. He felt like Cloud really was marking him.

Reno sobbed as Cloud's orgasm went on and on. It was so much! What the fuck did Hojo do to him? "Cloud! Pull out! It's too much! I'm all full! Pull out!"

Instead of doing as Reno bid, Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's chest and pulled his wriggling body back onto his still jerking erection.

Reno wrapped his arms around his lower belly and cried. He felt his ass overflow. The excess beginning to run down his ass and inner thighs. "Too much, Cloud! Pull out!"

With a groan, Cloud fell onto his side, bringing a quivering Reno with him. He sighed and placed deep kisses on Reno's shaking shoulders.

"Cloud? Wolf? It's done. Fox is all marked. Pull out now. Gotta get to the bathroom. I'm all full. Really uncomfortable. Please?"

Reno's ocean-blue eyes widened, and his tired body wiggled, as he felt Cloud's penis rapidly become erect again inside his soaked canal.

Reno screamed as Cloud began to thrust anew. His body struggling to get away. "No! Stop! Don't want no more! Did what ya wanted! Let go, Wolf!"

Reno stopped his pleading as Cloud halted for a moment. "I'm not Wolf. He's asleep now. I'm Infantryman. I'll be sweet, just like you wanted. Don't worry. The Zack's still keeping Cloudy occupied. Relax. I'll take care of you now. You have to be patient with me, though. I've never done this before."

Reno stared blankly at the far wall as a new Cloud thrust away inside of his now lax body. Figures. He went from the horny animal to a complete virgin with one blow.

Reno groaned as he heard Cloud giggle like a schoolgirl when he hit his prostate.

Reno thought of his future to come, with all his Clouds, and laughed in derision.

Like the Wolf this morning, Reno's future was surely going to suck ass.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After diligent research and much forehead-slapping, this is my new writing style. I'm still in the process of breaking old ingrained habits. Please bear with me. Thanks. Originally updated 2/8/09. Revised 2/19/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno asks for help from an old friend.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, SEX, Suicidal Reno ANGST!, Multiple-Crazy! Cloud, The Zack says Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - Healer of Worlds**

XXX

Thank the Gods for insane Shinra scientists named Hojo. If it wasn't for his vast screwing around with Reno's healing capabilities, he was sure he wouldn't have an ass or lower torso right now.

Reno slapped an irritated hand down into the hot bathwater and chanced a glance over to his naked husband, Cloud Strife.

Fuck. Chocobo went catatonic again. Just what Reno needed.

Reno sighed and slid down further into the bathtub, until the water touched the tip of his nose. He needed help. There was no way he would be able to deal with this situation for another week, much less the rest of his life.

Reno mentally thumbed through the personalities he had met already.

There was Cloudy. A seven-year-old with a love of sword-fighting and coloring. He was Reno's fast favorite.

The next one was Wolf. His primary goal in life seemed to be fucking Reno's ass to bits, resting for a minute, and then starting all over again.

The third figure was Infantryman. Pure teenager. He was Cloud when the kid first joined Shinra. The one who was bullied, abused, and ultimately broken.

Reno tried to be nice the first time they had sex, but the kid was virgin with a cherry on top. He couldn't even say the word 'titty' without giggling. Reno didn't mind this personality, but he just didn't have the patience right now to teach the kid the ropes.

The last one, so far, that came out was quite a shocker for Reno. It seemed he had a Pretty Princess on his hands. This personality was more girly than Aerith on her worst days.

At the time, Reno was quite relieved when he/she showed up, because he had just been fucked by both Wolf and Infantryman. The Princess had given him a sponge bath in bed, since he couldn't walk, and sang him to sleep.

Hmm. Three and a Cloudy.

Counting Cloud Mach 1, Reno had six more personalities to go.

Reno's head lowered even more. He blew bubbles into the water while he bemoaned his fate. Forget his ass. He was going to be more crackers than Cloud before the week was over. Suicide was singing its sweet siren's song in his head again. Strangely, it sounded just like Cloud's Pretty Princess.

What to do?

Reno shot up so fast that he almost fell out of the bathtub. Fuck a duck! The answer was in front of his Mako-enhanced eyes all along.

Reno turned and ran his hands around the rim of the bathtub, while gazing at his doll-like mate leaning against the wall.

No better time than now.

"Zack! Hey, Zack!" Reno was encouraged when Cloud's eyes began to blink. "Know you're in there! Cloudy told me you've been keeping him colorin' while us old people did our business."

Seeing Cloud's head twitch, Reno pressed on. "Come out, Husband. Cloud told me all ya guys in there loved me. Must mean you too. Come on, Zack. Let me thank you. You can bring Cloudy too, if ya don't wanna leave him alone. Love ya, Zack. Come out and love me too, yo!"

Reno shoved himself back, sloshing water everywhere, when Cloud jumped up onto his feet. He grinned in relief when Cloud began to do squats. Ah yeah. Zack Fair, Squat Master, or in this case Zack Cloud, Squat Master.

"Reno, what are ya doin'? You know better than to pull me away from duty. Once all the nuts wake up, it's gonna be Chaos City in there."

Reno laid the side of his head down onto the cool porcelain and smiled at the figure before him. Cloud even had Zack's old form down. "Sorry. How's Cloudy?"

Zack Cloud gifted Reno with the beaming smile which had won most of the hearts of Shinra. On Zack, it was breath-taking. On Cloud, it broke Reno's heart. The regular Cloud would never smile like that, not even for him. "Don't worry. He's asleep. The last round of sword-fighting wore him out."

Reno's smile widened at the thought of the sweet little boy inside the man. "That's good. Hey! Let him know I'm growin' my pony out again just for him. 'Kay?"

Zack Cloud nodded while still squatting away. "Sure thing."

Zack Cloud paused, stood straight up, and then turned to an innocent looking Reno. Frowning, he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Okay, Turk. What's this all about?"

Reno's gaze moved to the side, away from Zack Cloud's piercing one, while he fiddled with the ends of his red hair. "You love me."

Zack Cloud folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah."

Speaking in a hesitant tone, Reno scrunched his body inwards, until he was a small ball in the bathtub. "Most of the other ones already came out to get a little taste of the Turk. Why ain't you yet?"

Groaning like he knew what was coming next, Zack Cloud hung his head. "Reno, it's not that simple."

Feeling his mouth tense up with anger, Reno stared at his knees. "Oh right. Forgot. You're the personality who'd been with Sephiroth. Kinda be a step down for ya."

Zack Cloud walked over and bent down to Reno's eye level. He tried to catch Reno's eyes, but Reno dodged him every time. "Don't do this, Turk."

Balling his hands into fists, Reno's nails scraped the bottom of the bathtub. He had gotten a new freckle on his left knee. "I get it. Think I didn't hear what the SOLDIERS called me. Some nice nicknames. Real beauts. Ya would think they'd use all that book learnin' for something else, yo."

Zack Cloud swore and rubbed his spiky head against Reno's downcast one. "Quit playin' me."

The Turk in Reno reacted in an instant. He head-butted Zack Cloud's head away and met his confused eyes with his own rage-filled ones. "Not playin' you!"

Zack Cloud rubbed where their heads had met but his expression was dubious to say the least.

Reno's rage leaked down from his body into the cooling bathwater. Shit. Reno never could fool Zack. "Okay. Maybe I'm playin' you a little. Just feelin' like ya shoving all the other personalities in front so I can't talk to ya. Just wanna know why. Sorta makin' me feel like dirt, Zack. Know there's no sense to it. Just the way it is, yo."

Zack Cloud bent down and hugged Reno's wet shoulders. "I don't think you're dirt and I do love you. But you gotta understand, Reno, I'm the one personality keeping the Cloud ship floating. When Tifa placed those three dominant personalities together, two made up the main Cloud and then there was me."

Reno turned his head so his curious eyes could meet Zack Cloud's amused ones. "So you're like the Tseng of Cloud's head?"

Zack Cloud leaned in and gave Reno a sweet kiss before answering. "Pretty much."

Reno nuzzled noses with his mate. "So are the rest still sleepin'?"

While leaving soft kisses all over Reno's face, Zack Cloud smiled a little. "Yeah. I thought SOLDIER stamina was legendary. You put us to shame. By the way, sorry about Infantryman. He slipped out while I was covering Cloudy's eyes."

Reno sighed and leaned in to receive the soft love he so craved. "S'Okay. Been a long time since I popped a guy's cherry. Sorta heart-liftin', yo."

Zack Cloud backed his head up a little so he could look into Reno's lusty eyes. "Reno, I'm not going to take advantage of the situation. I'll help you get back into bed, and then I'll put this body to sleep."

Seeing his chance pass him by, Reno's arms flew out of the water to hold Zack Cloud fast. "Ain't takin' advantage if I want it, yo!"

While Zack Cloud moved his nose to inhale Reno's intoxicating scent, his hands came up to disengage Reno's frantic embrace. "Reno-"

Reno shook his head and clung onto Zack Cloud with all his enhanced might. "Just wanna be treated right for once, Zack. Out of all them, you're the one. Don't bother takin' me to bed if you ain't gonna be fuckin' me in it, yo."

Zack Cloud's hands dropped. Defeated by his mate's heartfelt pleas, Zack Cloud returned Reno's embrace. "Can we at least pretend we're making love?"

In thanks, Reno turned his head and rained Zack Cloud's face with kisses. "Done pretendin', Zack. What fucked this Turk up in the first place, yo."

Zack Cloud picked Reno out of the now cold bathwater and gently placed his feet on the bathmat. "Can you walk?"

Reno refused to let go while Zack Cloud dried his body. "Yeah, but I like when ya carry me. Feels comfortin', yo."

Nodding in agreement, Zack Cloud picked Reno up again and carried him to their bed.

After laying Reno down, Zack Cloud took to worshipping his beloved mate with both hands and lips.

Reno returned Zack Cloud's caresses with an unbelievable fervor. He grinned with delight when he heard Zack Cloud's answering moans.

Knowing he wouldn't last long, due to the previous sexual romps with the other personalities, Reno retrieved the lubrication, from under the pillow, and placed it in Zack Cloud's hand. He shook his head when Zack Cloud began to squeeze the lubrication over his fingers. "Nah. Don't bother with the fingers. Still good from before, yo."

Zack Cloud shook his head and began to prod Reno's anal entrance with a questing finger. "I don't want to hurt you, Reno. The others weren't too gentle. I'm not like them."

Reno sat up in a hurry, grabbed the lubrication, fisted a glop onto a startled Zack Cloud's erection, and flopped back down in a horny huff. "Good for me. Now come on. This Turk don't like feelin' empty."

Shaking his head at the bluntness of his mate, Zack Cloud pulled Reno's willing body down to end of the bed, so his long legs flopped over, but his lower torso stayed on the bed.

Zack Cloud then stood on the floor, slung both of Reno's long legs over his shoulders, and pulled Reno onto his straining erection.

While Reno clutched the bed-sheets in ecstasy, Zack Cloud groaned at the sensation of Reno's anal muscles spasming along his erection. "Ah, so good. Man, it's been too fucking long."

Reno laughed out loud while rocking his hips against Zack Cloud's to get him to move. "Get used to it. You're married to a Turk now who likes to fuck. Since you're the favorite, lucky you!"

Zack Cloud grinned and began to thrust into Reno's shaking body with firm strokes. "Not Cloudy?"

Reno shouted and tightened his knees around Zack Cloud's head when his prostate was hit, sending electrical shocks running throughout his body. "No talkin' 'bout my baby durin' sex. Cloudy's the favorite in the heart. You're my favorite everywhere else. Now less talk. More fuckin', yo!"

Zack Cloud's grin became absolutely wicked and his pounding increased into Reno's writhing body. "It's showtime!"

The pleasure was overwhelming! Reno shook his head and tore the bed sheets. The small shocks running through his body had become a full-on electrical storm. His prostate was being pummeled to death and Reno didn't care.

Reno unclenched his hands from the sheets and began to furiously masturbate while Zack Cloud forged on.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ah! Fuck! Zack! Gonna come! Gonna come! Oh Gods!" Reno screamed. His orgasm coursed through his body, which unconsciously bent inward while Reno continued to jerk himself off. The semen falling onto his lower stomach.

Reno fell back, exhausted, with arms opened wide.

Zack Cloud shuddered while feeling Reno's sphincter muscle constrict and fight his hot erection. He placed his hands next to Reno's shoulders. He then closed his eyes and attempted to break the bed with Reno's body.

Delirious with the constant pleasure consuming his quaking frame, all Reno could do was embrace his husband's strong shoulders and hold on.

It wasn't long before Zack Cloud's body gave out and he screamed through clenched teeth. His whole being shaking with the throes of his orgasm.

Reno moaned with the still strange sensation of being filled up. Always so much. Reno figured it was Hojo's doings again.

Zack Cloud had enough strength to fall to the side while bringing a smiling Reno along with him. "Should I pull out?"

Reno rested his head against Zack Cloud's shoulder and wrote little designs on his chest with his finger. "Nah. Feels good. Not leavin' are ya? 'Cause I'll start bawlin' right now, yo."

Zack Cloud pulled a pillow down, so the both of them could rest their heads on it. "No. The others should be out for at least another two or three hours. In fact, I can stay until Cloudy wakes up."

Reno laughed and held Zack Cloud tight with happiness. "Aces! Hey, Zack? Do I call ya Zack or Zack Cloud? Fuckin' confusin' sometimes."

Zack Cloud kissed the top of Reno's head and shrug his shoulders. "Whatever. I know who you mean."

Feeling a blush coming on, Reno hid his face against Zack Cloud's shoulder. "Um. The thing is, uh, all ya in there love me. Haven't met all of you, but I'm thinking this Turk feels the same."

Zack Cloud grinned. He looked down and nudged his shoulder until Reno's worried eyes met his amused gaze. "I think I see where this is going."

Reno was quick with the chin kisses and pleading eyes. "Ain't askin' for everybody to integrate! We can stay one big family if ya want. It's just that this not talkin' between all of you is sorta killin' this Turk. Not in a slow way either, yo."

Zack calmed Reno's worry with a comforting kiss. He waited until Reno was purring before he answered. "I get it. The real truth is that we never had a good reason to integrate before. Tifa's nagging didn't help. Now that most of them have met you, I'm pretty sure we can start integrating some of us together soon. I know Claudia and Cloudy will help to make things easier for you."

Reno quirked an eyebrow at the female name. "Claudia? Is that the Princess's name. Fuckin' cool, yo."

Zack Cloud nodded while mentally checking in on the others. "You'll see a lot more of her now that she became brave enough to meet you."

Zack halted his internal walk-through to smirk down to his intrigued mate. "Let you in on a little secret, she's the first one of us who fell in love with you."

Reno grinned and punched Zack Cloud's shoulder. "Get the fuck outta here!"

Zack Cloud laughed and rocked Reno in his arms. "I'm totally serious! She watched what you did with Don Corneo and that was it. You were her man for life."

Reno's ocean-blue eyes danced with merriment. "So ya sayin' I gotta chance at bein' on top?"

Zack Cloud rolled his eyes away but nodded. "Yes."

Zack Cloud took this lull time to pull out of Reno.

When Reno returned from a quick trip to the bathroom, he had an unfamiliar contemplative look on his face. "Ya know, Zack?"

Zack Cloud waited until Reno was settled next to him, and pulled his body into a secure embrace. "Hmm?"

Reno rested his head on its designated spot on Zack Cloud's shoulder. "For the first time, since all this shit went down, I'm glad I didn't off myself, yo."

Zack Cloud didn't want to get serious now. "Fuckin' that important to you?"

Reno awarded another punch to Zack Cloud's shoulder. "Hey now! You guys'll all be fuckin' me. I'm gonna make love to Claudia, yo!"

Zack Cloud rolled his eyes and rested his head down to get some much needed shut-eye. He just knew Wolf was going to throw a fit once he woke up. "Reno, go to sleep."

Realizing what Zack Cloud would probably have to deal with later, Reno took his husband's advice. "Okay. Thanks for everythin'. Really do love ya, Husband. Whatever your name is, yo."

Zack Cloud snorted and shook Reno's body. "We love you too, Reno. Now go to sleep. When you wake up, I'll still be here."

Reno raised his head up, so he could rest his scared face next to Zack Cloud's and pet the side. "Promise, Zack?"

Zack Cloud opened his eyes, placed his hand over Reno's, and answered his fearful question with a firmness that left no doubt in Reno's mind. "SOLDIER's honor."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There are many theories of the RIGHT way to treat a person who inflicts harm unto themselves. All I can say, from personal experience, is that a person can take all the drugs and therapy in the world. In the end, they have to decide when enough's enough. No, it wasn't me. I was the more "settled" crazy in the stable. I always wondered what the official hand-out looked like for the ranking system. Anyway, no sermon nor judgment from me. Unlike real life, there's always a happy ending in my fan fiction world.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Rufus butts in. Reno calls him an ass. Cloud feels like a donkey.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Self-Harm, Cursing, Suicidal Reno ANGST!, Multiple-Crazy! Cloud, Cutter says Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 – Makin' Me Sober**

XXX

Rufus Shinra had just settled down to a good book when his better half, Tseng, handed him the phone.

"Yo, Rufus! What the fuck didya do to my husband!"

Rufus waited a good minute before he returned the cell phone to his ear. "I made him do his job, if that's what you're referring to. What's the matter, Reno? Did you not enjoy your sojourn from married life with Rude?"

Reno, in exasperation, blew air through pursed lips, while slapping another sharp object from Cloud's hand. "Ain't about that and you know it! Come home from a nice day out to find a bathroom full of blood and my Chocobo tryin' to sushi himself."

Knowing Reno lived just a wall away, Rufus stifled his malicious laughter. "Oh dear. Did the pretty bird not enjoy being called a prized lab rat?"

Reno almost threw the cell phone across the room. "What you fuckin' call him, yo?"

Rufus placed the neglected book onto the desk before him. He sipped some refreshing tea before taking his Wild Turk on. "I don't see why you're fussing so much, Reno. If I remember correctly, you used to call him that all the time."

This time Rufus did snigger when Reno began to stutter over the line.

Reno always did have a selective memory about his own faults and foibles.

Reno's stutters rapidly turned into curses when the sound of Rufus's laughter reached his ears. "What the fuck's so funny! Sure I may have called him that when I got angry. Never meant it. Swear!"

Rufus nodded a Thank You when Tseng passed him a second warm cup of tea. "Calm down, Reno. To tell the truth, you've accomplished much in a limited amount of time. Frankly, I'm awed at the progress you've made with all the other Clouds."

Kicking all the various knives out of his husband's grasping reach, Reno clutched a sobbing Cloud close. He breathed in a few breaths before continuing his rant. "This ain't no fuckin' mission, Rufus! Ya just can't scramble Cloud's brain and expect me to fix it every time. Askin' too much from this Turk!"

Sipping nonchalantly, Rufus set the teacup down on the table. He smiled when Tseng laid his head down to take a hard-earned nap on his lap. "I ask for nothing you cannot handle. Think of it this way. My slurs possibly brought out the worst personality Strife has. Deal with that and maybe the integration can begin."

Reno nuzzled the top of Cloud's head, attempting not to gag from the stench of fresh blood. "Ain't up to you, Rufus, and it ain't up to me. Cloud's the one who decides. Ain't gonna push him neither, yo!"

Rufus carded his fingers through soft hair. "I'm sorry to hear that, Reno. Because if Strife doesn't become productive soon, New Shinra does not have any use for him."

Reno didn't think he could hold Cloud any closer. "You threatenin', Rufus?"

Feeling his mate's hands sliding up to undress him, Rufus decided to end the irritating call. "I'm Rufus Shinra. I never threaten. I promise. You have two weeks, Reno. Get your husband in working order or he's fired. If that happens, consider yourself homeless and penniless. Don't contact me again, unless you have positive results. Goodbye, Reno."

Hanging up to the sound of Reno's irate splutters, Rufus sighed and slouched back onto the couch. He hated having to put the screws to Reno like that, but Reno would respect nothing but the truth.

'Do you really think he'll be able to pull it off, Rufus?"

Rufus leaned forward so Tseng could massage his back. "Reno has to, Tseng. If he doesn't, and Strife goes mad like Sephiroth, I fear our planet will not survive."

Tseng left a trail of kisses on Rufus's shoulder. "You've changed so much since the Remnants attack."

Rufus shuddered. "You died three times before the doctors were able to bring you back, Tseng. I would be a poor spouse if that experience didn't change me for the better."

Feeling Rufus's rare fear, Tseng nipped on his shoulder to regain his attention. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. You'll never be that vulnerable again. I promise you."

Tseng's eyes widened when Rufus whirled in his arms, only to choke him in a hug. "Prove it, Tseng."

Appreciating the fact that he would be the only one to witness Rufus's vulnerability, Tseng laid his frightened mate down on the couch and proved it to both their satisfactions.

XXX

Reno clicked the phone shut, and threw the offender against the bathroom wall, sneering when the phone exploded into little pieces.

Of all the experiences he had to fall back on from his youth, Reno never imagined that he would have to use the skills he learned to help his Mama's best friend at the Honeybee Inn.

Reno helped Cloud up and struggle-walked his body to their bed.

Helping Cloud out of the black pants he was still wearing, Reno got him settled into bed.

Before Cloud could bolt, Reno bounced on top of him, and cuddled his shaken body close, holding on tight to the only sure thing he had left in the world.

Cloud's healing factor had already eliminated all signs of the carnage Reno had come home to. But Reno knew, if left alone, Cloud would be back in that damned bathroom again hacking away.

Reno caressed Cloud with slow massaging movements, while he ruminated over the past.

XXX

Along with the exotic beauty, Reno inherited his "survive at all costs" attitude from his fiery Mama.

Mama never had any moral or self-hating problems with being a prostitute. She viewed her chosen occupation purely as a job which enabled her to keep and take care of Reno.

Whenever anyone gave Mama shit, she'd shovel it double; right back at them. From the start, she taught her son that he was special and not to take shit from anybody. No matter how shiny their shoes.

When Faith first arrived at the Honeybee Inn, Reno's Mama adamantly declared that she was not cut out for the hustle.

Unlike Mama, Faith had come from a middle-class family which had fallen on hard times. Because of an ill-chosen boyfriend, who promptly skipped town, she had been saddled with a mountain of debt.

Reno's Mama took the frightened bird under her wing, and attempted to instill the same strength in Faith, that she had already accomplished in Reno.

To Mama's dismay, the lessons never seemed to stick.

Unlike Mama, Faith listened to what the Johns would say. The filthy names the men would call her. She took the words to heart like poisonous gospel. Each word wounding deeper into her soul.

Faith even began to let some of them hit her, even though roughhousing wasn't allowed.

Reno's Mama put a quick stop to that foolishness when she found out.

When Faith asked why, the answer was simple, like all the wisdom which came from Mama. "Ain't no on gonna pay top dollar for roughed-up merchandise. Gotta look aces, if ya expect the Johns to shell out the hard gil, yo."

Reno had nodded his small head in agreement, while his Mama lovingly combed his long red hair out. Once a person had style, the world was their oyster.

Faith also nodded but still didn't look convinced.

With a grinning nudge from his Mama, Reno jumped off the bed and flopped into Faith's lap. Her scabbed arms clutched his warm little body close, while his sweet treble filled the room.

Reno's Mama smirked, while covertly laying a steadying hand over her ill heart. Her sweetie was a sneaky scamp, but he had a voice like an angel.

Perfect to ease the troubled souls in this house of ill repute.

From then on, until Faith left, Reno's Mama decided on a fail-safe course of action, and set Reno up on his first mission.

Whenever he wasn't getting tutored, Reno would stay in Faith's room and keep her company in between clients. He would fill the time by singing and letting her take care of him.

While she occupied herself, Reno would case the room and steal any sharp objects he could find, so she couldn't cut herself when he left.

"Mama? I love Faith and you love her too. She knows that. We tell her every day. I don't mind spending all this time with her, but she seems fine when I'm around. Maybe we can lay off now, yo." Reno winced when he got a reproaching head-slap. "Watch the hair, yo!"

Reno's Mama laid back down on the bed, shaking her head at her son. "Foolin' ya, Baby Doll. She's just waitin' for ya to let your guard down. Betcha, soon as ya came back to me, she was cutting up them pretty thighs of hers again."

Reno snuggled up against his Mama's bosom, readying himself for slumber. "Don't get it, Mama. She's all blond and perky, just like a baby chocobo. When I'm with her, feel like she's shinin' her sun just for me. Why can't she be like that all the time, yo?"

Mama sighed and petted Reno's head. "Faith ain't like us, Reno. Baby chocobo for sure. Girls like her ain't cut-out for the hard-line. Eats 'em up and spits 'em out. But don't you worry, Baby Doll, your Mama's gonna get her out of here. Besides settin' you up with Shinra, it'll be the third-best thing this gal ever does."

Reno grinned, knowing what the next answer would be. "What's the best thing ya ever did, Mama."

Mama held her beloved baby doll closer to her ailing heart. "Havin' you, Silly. Quit tiring me with the stupid. Lights out, yo."

Reno's grin encompassed his whole face, while he cuddled with his Mama. Between him and Mama, Faith's self-hatred didn't stand a chance.

XXX

With the constant attention and love, from both Reno and his Mama, Faith took small hesitating baby steps towards a non-harmful existence, but Mama discerned that Faith would never get truly better until she got into a healthier environment.

Luckily for Faith, a farmer had won a coupon to the Inn the first day he arrived in Midgar, for a vacation he had saved his whole life for.

Spying a potential savior in the shy farm boy, giggling in front of her, Mama escorted him directly to Faith's room.

Even though middle-class, Faith's family had been farmers. She filled the days telling Reno all about life on the farm and how much she missed it.

Being a city-boy from birth, Reno found the subject fascinating. The knowledge really came in handy a couple of times in his Turk future.

Who knew pig-shit made things go kablooey so well?

Reno got a shiny medal for that successful mission. Every day he passed by, rubbed the shiny with a soft cloth, and whispered a Thank You to Faith.

When Reno's Mama showed up with the deeply blushing farmer, Reno made sure he hadn't been seen, and scurried to his Mama's vacant room. He knew she would give him the skinny soon.

When she showed up ten minutes later, Mama picked up her wide-eyed baby with a whoop and turned them both in circles. Her joyous laughter filled the room. "Ya Mama did it, Reno! She did good and now Faith's gonna live the good life like she should."

Once his Mama set him down on the bed, and flopped backwards herself, Reno tilted his head sideways and frowned in deep thought. "Mama? I don't get it. Faith and that farmer guy just met. Ya don't even know if he's a good guy or not. How ya know he'll do right by her, yo?"

Reno winced when a strong hand came up, clutched his head, and shook it back and forth. "Again with the stupid! Trust ya Mama. I know best. Faith's leavin' tonight. And if the boss-man asks, we don't know nothing. See?"

Reno shook his head in acknowledgement, while rubbing where his Mama had clutched it. His Mama's instincts were golden and never steered them wrong, When she said everything was aces, then they were. "Ya know boss-man don't like talkin' to me. Thinks I'm sneaky."

Mama rose up to embrace Reno tightly. "Ya not sneaky. Ya smart. Too smart for the Plate. Can't wait 'til ya get old enough to go to Shinra. Countin' the days."

Reno buried his face in his Mama's chest. "Gonna miss you bad when I go, Mama. I'll make good. I promise."

Mama rocked Reno until he fell asleep. Her loving gaze never giving away the secret of her dying heart.

XXX

Reno returned from his past memories when an errant tear from his sleeping husband's face fell to his bicep below. He kissed Cloud's furrowed forehead and made himself more comfortable.

The last time Reno had seen Faith was at his Mama's funeral. The cost had completely wiped out his meager savings, but he would have found a way to pay double for his beloved Mama.

Faith barely looked like her former self. It was only when she smiled at him, and her face lit up like the sun, that Reno gasped, embracing her laughing body close. "We both did good. Didn't we, Baby Doll. Don't cry, Reno. Your Mama knows. Up above in the Lifestream, she knows."

Reno laughed along through his tears. "Mama held on 'til I made it to the Turks. Hard-line all the way 'til the end. Told me she was damn proud. Died smilin', Faith. Couldn't have asked for better, yo."

Faith kissed Reno's cheek, and gifted him with her special beaming smile, that he had missed all these years. "Don't forget that, Reno. Whenever times get rough, just remember your Mama's advice. She'll steer you true always."

Reno ran his long fingers through Cloud's spiky hair and gazed at the broken sleeping soul before him. "Ya ain't gonna be foolin' me, Strife. Hard-line all the way, just like my Mama. Ain't never gonna let my guard down. Gonna give ya so much attention and love, cuttin's gonna be the last thing comin' through the crazy in ya head."

"Promise, Reno?"

Reno quirked an eyebrow at the chorus coming out of one, supposedly, slumbering body. He smiled and nuzzled his baby chocobo close. "Turk's Honor, yo."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't updated this one in awhile, because nothing popped up for me. This came to me while I was looking for comfortable walking sandals online. I scare myself sometimes.

**Added A/N: Since there's been some confusion, with the first reviews, I felt the need to point out that I did not write a separate chapter for the Twins because they didn't do anything with Reno. No sex nor violence. I skipped them to move forward with Killer. Therefore, they're only mentioned now. Sorry for the confusion.**

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno demands to meet all of Cloud's personalities. Regret, thy name be Reno.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, Violence, Mental Inner Child Abuse, Reno ANGST!, Multiple-Crazy! Cloud, Killer says Hi... among others!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 – Lest Ye Heart's Blood Run Cold**

XXX

Relaxing on the couch, Reno nuzzled his husband's chin. "Come on, Cloud! Let me meet this one. More I meet the better, yo."

Cloud's familiar frown darkened his pale face, while he shook his head no. "Not this one, Reno. He can be integrated fine, without meeting you."

Kissing Cloud's collarbone, Reno ran ticklish fingers along pronounced abdominals. "Gonna be great. Handled the others no problem. Rufus gave this Turk just two weeks to make ya okay enough to work. Don't wanna live in Aerith's church. Spouse don't like bein' cold, even with everyone warmin' me, yo."

Reno snickered when Cloud's voice lowered an octave to Zack's register. "Don't play us, Turk. Foolin' me into letting the Twins out. Should be ashamed."

Reno maneuvered himself into Zack Cloud's lap. "Relax, Zack. Ya had to put Cutter to sleep. Someone had to come out. Two for the price of one. Always good in my book, yo."

Zack Cloud snorted. "Just because you're a pervert who gets off on incest. To think, the twins had been scared of you ostracizing them. Instead, you scare the shit out of them by yelling, "Threesome!"

Reno snuggled closer, cherishing Cloud's ever present warmth. "Don't shit a shitter, Zack. I ain't the only perve sittin' on this couch. Know Wolf loves the pervert in the Fox. Don't ya, Baby?"

Wolf interjected with a loud purr. Hands clutching Reno's buttocks tight, so their groins ground against each other. Out of all the personalities, he never seemed to receive enough of the Fox's attention.

Reno turned his head away from Wolf's demanding kisses. "Uh-uh. Fox don't play, unless he gets what he wants. Let me meet a new Cloud and I'll rock ya all night. Swear."

Fighting a yelling Zack inside, Wolf snarled at being denied, but Fox had a point. If more of the personalities integrated, Wolf could spend more time mating, and less time listening to the main Cloud whine like a weak bitch. He turned inward to have a meeting with the other dominates in Cloud's head.

Reno, tasting sweet victory, hummed while holding his love tight. He'd heal Cloud enough to work. Everything would be fine.

The main Cloud resumed control to answer Reno's excited gaze. "He promised to behave, but he's volatile on the best of days. If you're in danger, Zack, Wolf, and the Twins will wrestle him back into the cage. He'll then be integrated with the Twins. The two never liked the outside world anyway. However, the Twins enjoyed meeting you. They love you, in their own way."

Reno demonstrated the joy with a big kiss and a happy hug. "Love them too. Tell 'em this Turk never judged them. Fuck, gotta love yourself before ya can love someone else. Would've loved the threesome, yo."

Pushing a bouncing Reno away, Cloud held onto thin shoulders with firm hands, while meeting Reno's dancing eyes with seriousness. "I need you to back up to the far wall. I'll stay seated here. Don't make any sudden moves, after I open my eyes. The person, looking out of them, won't be me, or any of the other ones. I can't stress the danger enough, Reno. Whatever he does, don't come near me. I'll be fine, but you won't be. Promise me that you'll do what I say."

Reno, feeling a sudden fear cool his enthusiasm, placed his hands over Cloud's. "Fella has a name. Don't he? Need to call him something. I'll back up and you tell me, yo."

Reno followed Cloud's directions, finding himself backed up against the wall, facing the couch. He met a frightened Cloud's eyes. "Don't sweat it, Husband. Ya love me. I love you. Aces, yo."

Cloud stared at Reno for a long time, before his voice broke the tension. "We love you, Reno. You should remember him from before. He's the one who almost killed you when you dropped the Plate. Call him Killer."

Remembering the terror which ran through his body that time, Reno wrapped thin arms around himself, while Cloud's eyes slid shut.

XXX

When Cloud's eyes reopened, Reno's head hit the wall. If he could've backed up into Rufus's apartment next door, he would've. "Husband? What's with the eyes, yo?"

Cloud met Reno's wide eyes with irises dilated like a feline's, or more aptly, like a cold-blooded lizard's. "Wrong name, Lovely. Killer. K-I-L-L-E-R. I would stand up to embrace you, Precious, but the mean SOLDIER inside refuses to relinquish full control. Bad Puppy. I will have to slice him open again, while he sleeps. The strong bleed such a becoming dark crimson."

Reno jumped forward, before recalling what Cloud told him, and backing up. "Leave him alone. Zack's doin' right by me. That's all. He needs his sleep. Leave him be, yo."

Sighing, Killer tilted his head, while running appraising eyes over his mate. "Two months wedded, and you insist on speaking like the whore trash you originated from. Truly appalling. Once I regain control, your way of speaking shall be the first item corrected."

Attempting to look brave, Reno stood up straight, folding his arms across his chest. "Ain't never gonna get control. You're gonna be one of the first to integrate. Lucky you. Better yet; lucky me. Swore I'd love all of ya. Can't make the promise stick with you. I'd tolerate ya for maybe a day, before we killed each other, yo."

When Killer placed a hand against his chuckling mouth, Reno inhaled with stomach clenching tight. "Ah, Sweetness. You would try and fail in the same breath. However, the execution would, no doubt, be quite entertaining. Of course, I would have to exact severe punishment in retribution. Hmmm. I already separated your shoulder and shattered your pelvis. I know! I would remove your legs at the hip joints! Wolf would not be angered, with torso intact, and all the naughty holes to play with."

Reno felt the bile rising. "Sick fuck. You sick fuck. Ya can't love me and say things like that. Glad you're goin' away. Shoulda listened to Cloud. Can't love. Can't even look at ya. Ain't even sorry for hurtin' me back then. Ya laughed when my pelvis broke. Grinned when I screamed. Licked my tears when I cried. Mama warned me 'bout guys like you. Nothin' but pain. Nothin' but fear. Say ya love me, 'til I wake up dead 'cause I forgot to kiss ya Good Night. Zack! Had enough! Don't want no more, yo!"

Reno shrank, when enhanced hands slammed against the wall, on either side of his head. "Don't hurt, Husband. Don't hurt. Please. Kill myself. Swear!"

Killer inhaled Reno's hair, before biting a vicious wound into Reno's neck. "Oh, you will die one day, Turk. Not today. Poor you."

Holding a shaking hand against the bite on his neck, Reno's gaze darted in every direction but Killer's. "What happened to Zack and the others? How'd you get control, yo?"

Grabbing Reno by the shoulders, a smirking Killer flung him onto the couch, almost overturning the long seat with the momentum. "A petite mental feint-and-dodge I learned from Sephiroth. Quite convenient. I managed to retain control for almost a full year, before the others caged me. You cannot imagine the thousands of people I killed while free. I view the memories with keen fondness, when not asleep."

Struggling up, Reno kept a wary eye on the relaxed murderer, staring down at him. "Good times, I bet. Say, Killer. What's with the nice talkin' all of the sudden? Ya grew up in Nibelheim. One place more yokel than Gongaga."

Laughing at Reno's efforts to escape, Killer backhanded Reno flat onto the couch.

While Reno cried, holding shaking hands against injured cheek, Killer held a thoughtful crooked finger against his chin. "Trust, I believe. My innocent, angelic demeanor helps the cause, but I do believe the diction seals the deal."

Punching Reno in the gut to keep him down, Cloud straightened up and shrugged his shoulders. "Being a born predator, I cannot fathom the mentality of the misguided prey. I live to kill."

Killer kneeled down, petting the terrified Reno, like a well-kept dog. "You understand me to be the instrument of destruction from which Cloud derives his strength. Without my personality integrating, Cloud will never be able to return to lowly bodyguard servitude. My poor Lovely and I will be thrown out into the cold. Whatever shall my Precious do?"

Reno balled himself into the couch, away from Killer's possessive hands. His trembling own remained on the Mako-healing cheek. Wheels turned in the former Turk's mind. "What do you want, Killer? What sick shit ya gonna put me through before you'll go away, yo?"

From the thin air, a knife appeared in Killer's hands. A direct, frigid gaze warned Reno to absolute stillness. Fingers twirled the blade in an artful fashion. "Did you ever wonder who made the deciding vote to trade for your life contract? Not Zack, I assure you. He had enough on his plate. Not Wolf nor Infantryman. Forget Cloudy and singing Claudia. Twins? Self-absorption at the very worst. Cutter cuts away. Eyes never to stray."

"So quiet, My Sweet. Oh well, you will be screaming soon enough. Hold your breath no longer, Dearest. I decided the winning vote. Yes, this sick fuck decided your fate. Do you not find the notion delightful?"

Sobbing, Reno covered his pale face with long fingers, trailing tears fell from sad eyes. "Just do it, ya Psycho! Quit with the talkin'! Finish myself off when ya done. Swear! Ain't gonna live with you. Swore to my Mama I'd never let a guy fuck me up. Go to the Lifestream. Be with Mama and Zack. Be safe. Away from you, yo!"

Yanking Reno's head up by the hair, the snarling Killer tugged the hiding hands away. His thirsting tongue licked Reno's face dry of all tears. "My tears! My Mate! You do not decide how you live or die. I decide. When death finally wrestles your body away from my grasp, your suffering of today will seem paltry, compared to the lifetime of misery I have planned for you."

Facing the unrecognizable maniac in front of him, Reno clutched the knife-wielding hand tight. Blue eyes pleading for mercy. "Don't hurt, Husband. Don't hurt your Turk. Ain't callin' ya Killer no more. You're Cloud. Just like the rest. Ya told me, from the first, that ya loved me. Swore ya'd never hurt me. Gotta trust that. If I can't trust ya, just kill me now, yo."

Reno leaned in to a frozen Killer. He closed wet eyes, while bestowing a focused kiss on slackened lips.

Releasing his mate's hand, with a blood-racing heart beating a mile-a-minute, Reno laid back with arms flung out wide, waiting for Killer's answer.

XXX

Reno felt the knife hit the couch, before bouncing onto the floor. He next heard an ear-shattering wail, accompanied by Cloud's back slamming against the wall.

Reno shot up onto his feet, running towards his flailing spouse. Blood poured from Cloud's ears and nose.

Reno fell on the floor when Cloud pushed him away.

Regaining courage, Reno jumped back into the fray, not halting until he held a quieted Cloud in his arms. He rocked his husband close, crooning one of the old songs he used to sing to his Mama. "Hey! Anybody in there? Gotta let me know. Almost dinnertime, yo."

A smile lit up Reno's face when a sudden returned embrace tightened around his waist. Cloud's voice picking up the stanza where Reno had left off. "Hello, Princess. Long time no see. What's the skinny inside, yo?"

Littering Reno's tear-blotched face with kisses, Claudia massaged the tension from her chosen Prince's shoulders. "Zack, Cloud, Infantryman, Wolf, and the Twins managed to trap Killer back into his cage. Cutter wished to stay in his room, but he's not cutting himself. He listens when you sing. He says you sing well. You comfort the chaos in our head. A quiet place in the disquiet. Thank you, Reno."

Wishing like crazy for his old hair, to hide his blush, Reno hung his head, attempting to escape Claudia's smiling eyes. "Shit. Ain't nothin'. Sang before I could talk. How I show the love, I guess."

Reno's crinkled eyes widened with a sudden realization. With a swift turn, he brought thin hands up to pet Claudia's cheeks. "What about my Baby Doll? Where's Cloudy? Sick fuck didn't hurt him. Did he?"

Claudia, in Cloud's body, met Reno's frantic gaze with a peaceful one. Holding Reno's trembling hands against his cheeks, she closed her eyes.

When the eyes reopened, Reno gazed, with intense relief into Cloudy's scared, innocent orbs. He embraced the scared little boy, housed inside his troubled mate's mind. "Don't be scared, Cloudy. Reno's here. Let me love ya."

Cloudy clutched Reno's waist tight for comfort. "Came with Claudia. The others put the bad man away. Zack said when I went back, the bad man would be gone. He wouldn't hurt me anymore. That true, Reno?"

Mindful of the cursing he wished to inflict on Killer, Reno snuggled with Cloudy. "Nothin' but, Baby Doll. Gotta say goodbye to the Twins too, but Killer's goin' with 'em. Turk's honor. What's all this 'bout the hurtin'? That fu-uh-um bad man hurt my baby?"

Thinking of fibbing, Cloudy hid a telling face against Reno's shoulder.

With Reno's knowing nudge back, Cloudy confessed all about Killer's sadistic daily abuse. "Killer says everything's my fault when I get kicked or hit. I'm too small. I get in the way. I don't help with the job. The others help me. He never hurts me when Zack watches over us. Claudia steps in front, but he hits her worse. I sleep with Wolf when Killer gets really angry. When you dropped the Plate, and escaped, he told me he'd pull my arms and legs off. He almost got one arm off before Zack woke up."

Disbelieving that the monster and this loving little boy lived in the same body, Reno stared at the white wall before him. "When ya go back, Baby, the bad man will be gone. Never gonna hurt you again. Never ever."

Cloudy tilted his head up, giving Reno a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Reno. I'm glad you decided to stay, and not go away. I hate when people go away, and leave me behind. I'm always left behind. At least, this time I'm not alone. Right, Reno?"

Kissing Cloudy's forehead, Reno embraced his beloved until he squeaked. "No, Cloudy. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again. This Turk's here to stay, yo."


End file.
